Un oui pour la vie
by Laet43590
Summary: Petit OS écrit lors d'un concours d'écriture. Dans les contraintes de ce concours, nous devions écrire une histoire sur un pan de la vie des personnages secondaires de la série. Personnages du passé, du présent ou du futur. Le Caskett pouvait y être présent sans être le couple fard de cet essai. Cet OS ne devait pas excéder une dizaine de pages.


**_Petit OS écrit lors d'un concours d'écriture. Dans les contraintes de ce concours, nous devions écrire une histoire sur un pan de la vie des personnages secondaires de la série. Personnages du passé, du présent ou du futur. Le Caskett pouvait y être présent sans être le couple fard de cet essai. Cet OS ne devait pas excéder une dizaine de pages._**

 ** _Je vous laisse donc découvrir sur quel couple mon histoire s'est basée. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes ^^._**

* * *

 **Un Oui pour la vie ?**

Debout face au miroir, elle se contemplait. Ses cheveux étaient relevés négligemment , son maquillage n'avait pas encore débuté mais dans cette robe, elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse sortie d'un conte de fée.

Le trac commençait à prendre le dessus et avec celui-ci ses doutes refaisaient surface.

Etait-elle prête ? Pouvait-elle réellement le faire ? Ne devrait-elle pas profiter un peu plus de la vie avant le grand plongeon ?

Son coeur palpitait, ses mains tremblaient …elle était tout simplement nerveuse. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Elle allait lui dire oui. Elle ne doutait pas de son amour pour lui, d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas d'un jour dans sa vie ou elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Il avait été son ami, puis son meilleur ami et bien des années plus tard son petit-ami…mais aujourd'hui, devant tout le monde…leurs amis, leurs familles…il allait être son mari.

Déglutissant face à cette idée, elle n'entendit pas sa meilleure amie arrivée comme une furie derrière elle.

-Tu es éblouissante !

-Tu penses? demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle en baissant son regard encore une fois sur sa robe

-Lily même avec un sac à patate , tu es à tomber !

-Oh arrête

-Elle n'a pas tort, intervient Lanie qui revenait accompagnée de sa mère

-Ah tu vois ! rétorqua son amie

Délicatement, Lily se retourna pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Kate. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, les gars la prénommaient mini-Beckett mais plus elle grandissait plus Lily devenait sa copie conforme. Même regard, même faciès et même silhouette. Elle était la copie conforme de sa mère au grand dam de son père qui ne savait plus comment chasser tous ses prétendants.

-Tu es à couper le souffle, chérie, avoua Kate en venant l'enlacer tendrement. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Nerveuse, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille

-Bien

-Bien ? répéta-t-elle incrédule en dévisageant sa mère

-C'est bien d'avoir le traque, quand j'ai épousé ton père …..j'étais….excitée et effrayée et tout ce qui existe entre les deux…

-Ok, déglutit-elle

-Honey, si jamais tu n'es pas sûre, rien ne t'oblige à le faire…je peux t'aider à fuir le navire

-Lanie ! s'offusqua Kate

-Quoi ? ce n'est pas parce que tu épouses le petit Ryan que je ne t'aiderais pas à t'enfuir. Après tout , tu es ma filleule préférée

-Je suis ta seule filleule, sourit amusée Lily devant les idées loufoques de sa marraine

-Ce n'est pas faux….alors sweety…c'est le grand jour…..tu vas dire oui pour la vie, ce n'est pas rien …..alors….si jamais..

-Lanie Parish tu vas arrêtée de l'effrayer !

-Quoi ? tu devrais être heureuse que je lui offre la même porte de sortie que toi

-Tu voulais t'enfuir ? s'inquiéta Lily en dévisageant sa mère

-Mais non !

-Non , c'est vrai, ta mère a toujours été sûre….enfin pas les quatre et longues interminables années de leur partenariat ou ils jouaient au chat et la souris

-Tu vas t'arrêter, oui !

-…mais en tant que meilleure amie , je devais m'assurer qu'elle soit sûre et certaine…..et maintenant c'est ton tour

-Je suis sûre

-Certaine? insista Lanie

-Heu…..oui

-Bien ! s'extasia la métisse. Alors finissons de te préparer ! Tu vas ressembler à un vrai petit ange Sweety.

En un claquement de doigt, Lanie réajusta son maquillage pendant que Kate reprenait son chignon en y insérant quelques fleurs. Sa meilleure amie prenait des photos par centaines alors qu'Alexis arrivait les bras chargés dans la pièce.

-Hey toi ! sourit la rouquine en apercevant la mine contrite de sa petite soeur qui commençait à perdre patience

-Hey ! tu en as mis du temps ! …D'ailleurs tu étais où ? s'enquit Lily qui tentait de se défaire des mains de sa mère

-Lily !

-C'est bon, je suis prête, grogna cette dernière

-Il manque une fleur ou deux

-Mais non….et puis je ne suis pas le bouquet de la mariée , marmonna-t-elle

-Je suis passé attacher la cravate de papa et lui donner quelques mouchoirs au passage

-Il pleure ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la future mariée

-Pleurer ? Eh ben oui…sa petite fille se marie alors….il est bouleversé…enfin c'est papa quoi, répondit Lex en haussant les épaules et en sortant plein de petits paquets de ses grands sacs.

Lily Castle avait toujours été une enfant-modèle. Elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et n'était jamais dans l'excès. Elle était la raison incarnée de cette famille. Mais lorsque du haut de ses 25 ans, elle avait annoncé à ses parents son désir de se marier…leur étonnement avait suivi de près avec leur mécontentement.

 _-Tu es trop jeune !_

 _-Je le connais depuis la maternelle , pourquoi attendre ?_

 _-Lily, tu commences à peine la vie, souffla Beckett_

 _-Et je l'aime ! Tu dis toujours de suivre son coeur….et j'ai envie de commencer ma vie avec lui à mes côtés_

 _-J'en étais sur, ronchonna Rick_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Depuis ce fameux Noël, j'étais sûr qu'il bouleverserait ma vie_

 _-Oh arrête, sourit Lily face à la mine de son père_

 _-Et en plus il est chirurgien cardiaque_

 _-Eh ben, c'est cool ! Il a un bon métier_

 _-C'est les gênes des Beckett !_

 _-Castle ! le réprimanda Kate_

 _-Quoi ? On a bien vu comment était disponible motoryclette boy_

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Laisse tomber chérie…_..et … _Nicholas n'est pas Josh, reprit-t-elle à l'intention de Rick_

Kate souhaitait qu'elle termine la fac et qu'elle commence une vie professionnelle avant de s'engouffrer dans un mariage. Lily avait tout pour réussir. Bientôt diplômée de Stanford , elle se prédestinait à être avocate comme sa grand-mère, et Kate désirait qu'elle profite d'abord de sa jeunesse avant d'épouser Nicholas Javier Ryan.

Mais après plusieurs discussions, elle avait fini par céder et à convaincre Rick par la même occasion.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Lily en regardant les paquets qu'Alexis posait sur le lit.

-C'est la tradition

-La tradition ?

-Les quatre objets du bonheur : du bleu, du neuf, de l'ancien et du prêté

-Tu n'aurais pas…

-Ma petite soeur se marie, on va faire les choses bien, sourit-elle amusée en tendant le premier paquet à Lily. Celui-ci c'est lui de Lanie.

-Un objet neuf pour toi, Sweety..

Doucement, elle ouvrit le sac pour y découvrir un écrin contenant un collier de perle blanche.

-Lanie…..c'est magnifique, dit-elle pleine de gratitude en l'enlaçant

-J'ai choisi pour moi

-Pour toi ?

-Ben oui….si un jour je me marie , tu auras déjà l'objet à prêter, la taquina-t-elle ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Merci

-De rien Honey

-Celui-ci c'est de la part de Cassy , c'est le prêt.

-Je m'attend au pire, grimaça-t-elle en dévisageant sa meilleure amie

-Hey !

-Quoi ?

-Je peux avoir de bonnes idées parfois

-Ah oui ? comme la fois où il a fallut que je vienne te chercher au commissariat parce que l'histoire de mon père nu sur un cheval t'avait donné des idées ou la fois …..

-C'est bon, c'est bon…..mais cette fois je pense que ça va te plaire

-Ok, dit-elle en ouvrant doucement le sac

-Et si ça ne te plaît pas , ça plaira à ton mari

-Cassy ! s'exclama Lily en refermant le sac rouge de honte

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lex

-Rien, rien…..

-Tu dois le porter sur toi, rigola son amie devant son embarras

-Hors de question !

-Hey ! c'est censé te porter bonheur….et crois-moi dans le sens pratique ça marchera à coup sûr!

-Cassy !

-Ok, là je suis curieuse, sourit sa soeur

-Bizarrement moi, j'aimerais bien entretenir le mystère, répliqua Kate en faisant la moue

-Oh allez ! Elle ne va rien te montrer que tu n'as pas vu ou déjà fait !

-Lanie ! s'exclamèrent en même temps mère et fille

Prenant le sac , elle le posa plus loin sur le lit pour prendre le troisième :

-N'oublie pas de le porter et ne t'inquiète pas , il est neuf , je l'ai jamais utilisé

-heureusement ! se mortifia Lily

-Si tu ne le prends pas, je le donne à Nicholas

-C'est bon, murmura-t-elle excédée en découvrant par la même occasion le cadeau de Lex les larmes aux yeux. Alexis , je ne peux pas

-Bien sûr que tu peux. Il te fallait quelque chose de bleu. Alors, sourit-elle en les prenant dans les mains pour les lui mettre. Je vais te dire ce que Kate m'a dit lors de mon mariage : elles ont été offerte par grand-mère à son premier mariage. Elles ont appartenus à notre arrière-grand-mère et arrière-arrière-grand-mère avent elle. Seules les femmes d'une certaine valeur ont pu porter ses pierres, voilà pourquoi c'est ton tour Lily…..

C'est complètement émue que Lily étreignit sa soeur en lui murmurant la voix pleine de trémolo :

-Merci…..vraiment merci

-Mais de rien petite soeur.

Relâchant son étreinte, Lily tentait de garder ses larmes pour elle. Toute cette journée allait être forte en émotions pour elle. Regardant sa mère approchée avec son sac, elle l'entendit lui dire :

-Et voilà quelque chose d'ancien…..j'espère que ça te plaira

-Je n'en doute pas

Fébrilement elle découvrit le cadeau de sa mère sous les yeux des filles. Lily était sous le choc du contenu. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible que sa mère lui offre ce bijou. Relevant les yeux, elle lui dit:

-Tu y tiens tellement à cette bague

-Pendant plusieurs années , elle n'a été qu'un rappel sur ce que la vie m'avait volé…aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'elle soit un autre symbole. Celui de l'espoir.

-Maman

-Et d'une certaine manière ….tu auras tes deux grands-mères avec toi aujourd'hui, sourit-elle en lui passant la bague de Johanna au doigt .

Martha était décédée quelques années auparavant. Elle avait eu le temps de connaitre Tous ses petits-enfants mais les jumeaux n'avaient que deux ans au moment de sa disparition.

Avoir les boucles d'oreilles de cette dernière et la bague de Johanna émue jusqu'aux larmes Lily.

C'était un grand jour pour elle aujourd'hui.

Elle était tellement heureuse et fière d'épouser son meilleur ami. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance, elle se remémora leur premier baiser .

 _Lily était perdue dans ses livres à la bibliothèque de l'université. Elle était en troisième année de droit et se sentait très souvent dépassée par tous ses textes et ses réformes. Son entêtement à vouloir comprendre le système judiciaire, lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps._

 _Dehors c'était l'hiver, et les rues de l'université de Boston étaient assez enneigées pour faire fuir les étudiants afin de préparer leurs vacances de Noël._

 _Seuls quelques irréductibles restaient à plonger sur leurs livres jusqu'au dernier moment. Lily Castle faisait partie d'eux. Elle aurait dû prendre la route en début d'après-midi pour rejoindre sa famille au Loft mais ce foutu texte de loi l'avait accaparée à un tel point ,qu'elle en n'avait oublié de regarder la pendule ou même son portable._

 _Assise au fond de la bibliothèque derrière une pile de livres et un stylo dans la bouche, elle sortit de sa transe par un jeune homme :_

 _-Et dire qu'hier , tu te vantais de n'être pas une intello !_

 _Souriant à la repartie de son meilleur ami, elle se laissa choir sur sa chaise à l'arrière et lui rétorqua :_

 _-Si j'étais une intello , j'aurais compris ce foutu livre avant!_

 _-Hum…..mais seule une intello oublie de partir en vacances_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il me reste du temps_

 _-Lily, ton père m'a appelé parce qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas t'avoir au téléphone ou pire au loft…_

 _-Tu en rajoutes, j'ai quoi ? une ou deux heures de retard, sourit-elle amusée en allumant son portable_

 _-Ouais…plus que quelques heures, marmonna Nicholas en s'installant devant elle_

 _A l'heure affichée devant son iphone, elle blêmit d'un coup. Elle avait oublié de partir. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça !_

 _-On peut prendre la route ensemble si tu veux, suggéra-t-il en la voyant se lever rapidement_

 _-Mon père va me tuer_

 _-Mais non_

 _-Et s'il ne le fait pas , c'est ma mère !_

 _-Beckett ? A coup sûr …oui…._

 _Le fusillant du regard en prenant son sac, elle sursauta face aux nombres d'appels en absences._

 _-Allez Lily…on rentre._

 _Nicholas était à Boston lui aussi, mais pour étudier la médecine. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il admirait le corps médical et rêvait d'être chirurgien ._

 _Les Ryan et les Castle avaient grandi ensemble. Nicholas était de deux ans son année. Lily l'avait toujours admiré depuis son plus jeune âge mais quand l'adolescence a pointé le bout de son nez, son regard sur son grand frère de coeur changea._

 _C'était un jeune homme blond avec une silhouette à faire pâlir certains athlètes, contrairement à ses parents, il avait une peau très dorée en été ce qui faisait ressortir ses jolis yeux bleus. Nicholas était un homme à femmes et il le savait. C'est pour cette raison que Lily ne s'était jamais déclarée auprès de lui._

 _Malgré le fait qu'il soit parti deux ans avant elle à l'université, il continuait à l'appeler et à organiser avec elle des marathons de films ou des journées à Coney Island. Il adorait Lily, il en était éperdument amoureux lui aussi ,mais il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de ses parents s'il tentait sa chance avec elle et peur de son refus…à elle. Elle était tellement belle, intelligente et drôle qu'il pensait ne pas être à la hauteur. Alors il se contentait d'être son ami et essayant de n'être pas trop jaloux par tous les prétendants qu'elle pouvait avoir._

 _-Lily, tu devrais appeler tes parents…..ou répondre au téléphone, sourit-il amusé en la voyant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement_

 _-Hum…je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu avant_

 _Ils étaient partis depuis plus de deux heures quand ils furent obligés de s'arrêter à cause de la neige. Toutes les routes pour New-York étaient coupées pour la nuit. Les automobilistes étaient contraints à prendre une chambre d'hôtel ou à attendre dans le froid de la voiture. Faire demi-tour était impossible aussi._

 _Les personnes gérant l'autoroute avaient promis que dès demain matin , l'autoroute serait à nouveau disponible. Devant cette situation, ils avaient opté pour l'hôtel._

 _Il ne restait qu'une seule chambre avec un seul lit…et Lily se sentait nerveuse._

 _Entrant dans la salle de bain, elle prit son téléphone et appela à la maison :_

 _-Castle_

 _-Hey, c'est moi_

 _-Lily ! Pour l'amour du ciel , répondre au téléphone ou donner signe de vie est trop dure ! s'exclama paniqué son père_

 _-Désolée papa….j'ai perdu la notion du temps à la bibliothèque_

 _-Tu es encore à Boston à la veille de Noël ?_

 _-Non….j'ai pris la voiture, il y a plus de deux heures_

 _-Super, tu seras ici dans une heure et demie alors, dit-il soulager_

 _-Heu…..pas vraiment_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Maman est là ? demanda-t-elle inquiète par la réaction de son père_

 _-Ou es-tu ?_

 _-A l'hôtel_

 _-A… quoi !_

 _-Les routes sont fermées jusqu'à demain par cause de temps et…_

 _-Mais c'est la veille de Noël, ronchonna Rick_

 _-Je sais…et je te promets d'être là demain matin pour ouvrir les cadeaux_

 _-Dis-moi ou tu es et j'arrive_

 _-Papa, toutes les routes sont fermées. Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est pas déjà renseigné !_

 _-Toutes les routes….attend…ON ? qui est avec toi ?_

 _-Maman est là ?_

 _-Lily Castle !_

 _-Nicholas , je suis avec Nicholas, soupira-t-elle_

 _-A l'hôtel !_

 _-Tu vois je savais que tu en ferais toute une histoire, ronchonna Lily. On est coincé et puis c'est toi qui l'a appelé pour…_

 _-Prendre de tes nouvelles pour que tu m'appelles pas pour qu'il t'amène à l'hôtel ! Ma fille est à l'hôtel avec un homme et…._

 _-C'est bon il me considère comme sa soeur ,ma vertu sera sauve cette nuit alors arrête de te faire des films, répliqua-t-elle contrariée_

 _-Parce qu'en plus vous partager la même chambre!_

 _-L'hôtel est plein, on n'avait pas le choix…T'inquiète pas pour moi_

 _-Mon Dieu…._

 _-Papa, respire…..Dis-toi que je serais là demain matin_

 _-Passe-moi le petit Ryan_

 _-Papa!_

 _-Lily, je…._

 _-Arrêtes-tu vas l'effrayer ! cria-t-elle_

 _-J'espère bien !_

 _-Oh c'est bon, j'ai 21 ans et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu le loup, lâcha-t-elle excédée_

 _-Oh mon Dieu !…Kate ! cria Castle_

 _-Je te rappelle demain_

 _-Attend je…_

 _-A demain, ajouta-t-elle en raccrochant mortifiée derrière la porte de la salle de bain._

 _Elle l'avait appelé pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète et maintenant elle avait surement gâché la veille de Noël de toute la famille. Soupirant, elle ressortit de la petite pièce en voyant Nicholas assis sur le bord du lit un grand sourire sur le visage :_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Alors…Tu as déjà vu le loup_

 _-Tu m'as entendue ?_

 _-Hum..hum.._

 _-Quelle partie de la conversation_

 _-Toute….les murs ne sont pas très épais_

 _-Super, marmonna Lily en s'installant à côté de lui_

 _-Je pense que ma tête est mise à prix à l'heure actuelle_

 _-Hum…ton père risque de t'appeler dans quelques minutes en te sermonnant sur la petite Castle_

 _-Et s'assurer que ta vertu soit sauve, termina-t-il en rigolant_

 _Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne dirent rien. Lily n'arrêtait pas de penser à son père. Elle savait qu'il devait être en panique. Son téléphone avait déjà sonné deux fois quand elle décida de le couper après avoir envoyer un message à sa mère :_

 _« Je vais bien. Je promet de dormir sagement . Plus de batterie. A demain. »_

 _« Le loup ? sérieusement Lily ! tu aurais pu t'abstenir. Appelle-moi. »_

 _« Désolée. A demain. Je t'aime »_

 _-Tu sais….je…_

 _-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le scrutant devant sa mine inquiète en posant son iphone_

 _-ça fait longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme…..une petite soeur, lâcha-t-il enfin._

 _-Oh je vois…..tu as vraiment tout entendu_

 _-Hum…..en fait….je te vois plutôt comme….eh bien….._

 _-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle déçue_

 _-Tu sais ?_

 _-Oui….je suis ton amie…..et tu es le mien , répondit Lily en se relevant pour aller ouvrir sa valise et cacher sa déception_

 _-C'est tout ce que nous sommes ?_

 _A la réplique de Nicholas, elle se figea devant son nécessaire de toilette. Son coeur s'accéléra, et elle murmura :_

 _-Pas pour moi…_

 _-Pour moi non plus Lily, renchérit-il en levant son regard sur elle._

 _Doucement elle se retourna pour ancrer un regard étonné sur lui. Les secondes devinrent des minutes. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé en cette veille de Noël. Il se leva fébrilement et posa son front sur elle._

 _-Alors…_

 _-Alors, reprit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre_

 _-Tu penses que je peux t'embrasser sans qu'une descente de flics arrive ? sourit-il anxieusement_

 _-Je pense qu'on a encore un peu de temps avant qu'oncle Javi n'arrive.._

 _Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle su. C'était lui et pas un autre. Leur premier baiser a été à la hauteur de leur première nuit ensemble. Et d'une certaine manière elle avait tenu la promesse faite à sa mère…Elle avait dormi sagement…dans le matin._

 _Fin du Flashback_

-Prête chérie? demanda Kate en la voyant en larmes devant elle

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête, sourit-elle

Après un dernier baiser, elles sortirent de la chambre pour descendre dans le jardin des Hamptons. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son père, Lily fut interrompu par l'arrivée de ses frères.

-Hey ! Tu es…..a coupé le souffle soeurette

-Merci , Jake

-On venait voir si tu avais besoin d'aide, renchérit Reece

-Non…..on va pouvoir y aller

-Tu es sûre de toi ? parce que… au cas où…

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais prendre la poudre d'escampette !

-Ah, on te la déjà proposer, ronchonna Jake

-Et en plus tu boudes !

-On essaie juste de te dire….que quoi que tu décides, aujourd'hui, demain ou beaucoup plus tard…on sera toujours là pour toi, s'expliqua Reece

-C'est …mignon…, sourit-elle plus calme

-Et puis papa….ne pouvait pas te le proposer alors….

-Jake ! s'exclama Kate qui les écoutait de loin

-Heu…bon…..si tu es sûre , on devrait y aller, non ?

-Allons-y

Ses frères étaient la copie conforme de leur père. Toujours prompt à faire des bêtises. A l'âge de 20 ans , ils étaient toujours aussi insouciants et immatures au grand dam de Kate. Mais Jake et Reece avaient toujours été là pour elle…..et pour le reste de la famille. Elle savait que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux.

Marchant jusqu'à la sortie de la maison, elle se stoppa face aux grands yeux bleus qui la contemplaient. Castle était juste devant elle, le souffle coupé et les mains moites.

Kate embrassa sa fille et lui murmura :

-Souffle…..et laisses-toi guider par tes sentiments. Je suis très fière de toi, chérie.

Et sans un autre mot, elle s'éloigna d'elle pour venir embrasser son mari :

-Castle….Respire, sourit-elle amusée avant de partit s'installer comme tout le monde.

-Tu es…..Whaou…, chuchota Rick les yeux larmoyants

-Whaou ? …..pour un écrivain tu es en manque de mots, dit-elle troublée en venant l'embrasser à son tour

-Ma petite fille se marie

-Hum

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je te tenais dans les bras

-Tu seras toujours mon papa….tu le sais ?

-Hum….mais aujourd'hui, je suis plus numéro un dans le coeur de ma petite fille

-Non…..vous êtes deux désormais, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il lui caressait la main

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui….j'ai hâte

-Eh bien , allons te marier

Marchant lentement au côté de son père, sous une musique de Sinatra, elle fut tout d'abord éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Son tract refaisait surface et elle s'agrippait un peu plus au bras de son père.

-ça va ?

-J'ai un peu peur…..mais ça va, sourit -elle quand elle aperçut enfin son futur mari

Les derniers mètres furent une torture pour elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais quand son père la lâcha pour que Nicholas lui tend la main, c'est comme si elle pouvait enfin respirer.

Dans son regard, elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Tendrement , il lui caressa le visage et lui chuchota:

-Ma femme est splendide

-Je ne suis pas encore ta femme, murmura souriante Lily

-Tu là toujours été …Lily

-Bonjour, fit Bob l'ancien maire de New-York. C'est avec un immense bonheur que je me présente ici devant vous, pour unir ses deux jeunes gens. Lily Castle est la fille de mon meilleur ami et je dois avouer que je suis un peu ému de me retrouver ici parmi vous, dit-il souriant. Alors en premier lieu…..qui donne cette femme en mariage ?

Face à toute l'assemblée , Rick se leva avec la main de Kate fermement lié à lui et dit la voix pleine de trémolo :

-Moi et sa mère.

Lily qui le regardait avec émoi, lui susurra un « je t'aime » avant de reporter son attention sur Nicholas. Les mains entrelacées aux siennes, elle se souvint de sa demande en mariage.

 _Elle venait tout juste d'être diplômé. Cette dernière année avait été très rude psychologiquement pour le couple qui avait dû se séparer. Nicholas avait fini ses études une année plus tôt et avait démarré son premier emploi en tant que chirurgien cardiaque à New-York. Ils se voyaient peu mais s'appelaient régulièrement. A plusieurs reprise , elle avait envisagé tout arrêté pour le rejoindre mais il avait su la rassurer et l'épauler._

 _Avec son diplôme en poche, elle avait obtenu un travail en temps qu'avocate associée dans un petit groupe d'avocat commis d'office._

 _Elle se souvenait encore de la tête de son père quand elle lui avait avouer ne pas vouloir habiter au loft mais chez Nicholas. Sa mâchoire s'était décrochée et avant même qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, Kate avait déclaré :_

 _-Fais ce qui te semble juste_

 _Après seulement quelques semaines de Cohabitation, Nicholas l'avait emmené en week-end. Mais sur le retour, il s'arrêta dans ce petit motel ou ils étaient devenu un « nous »_

 _-Que fais-tu ? demanda Lily qui s'était assoupie dans la voiture_

 _-Je remonte le temps. Allez viens, dit-il tout heureux en ouvrant la portière pour l'emmener dans la même chambre._

 _Rien n'avait changé. L'endroit paraissait même encore plus petit que dans ces souvenirs. Souriante, elle se retourna après être aller voir la salle de bain pour le trouver un genou à terre._

 _-oh mon Dieu !_

 _-Je crois que je ne me souviens pas d'un jour ou je ne t'ai pas connue. Tu as toujours fait partie de mon existence Lily. Et je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer un jour sans toi…cette dernière année a été insupportable loin de toi…..alors voilà, chuchota-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'aimerais passé le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Lily Johanna Martha Castle voudrais-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Fin du Flashback_

La cérémonie se passait lentement et rapidement à la fois. Elle n'aurait pas pu mettre un mot sur ce quelle ressentait. Nicholas était devant elle, avec ce regard qu'il l'a faisait chavirer. Il avait coupé ses cheveux pour l'occasion et ses yeux bleus ressortaient d'autant plus. Vêtu d'un smoking noir et d'une chemise blanc, il était à tomber.

Alors les futurs mariés, on tenu a exposé leurs voeux devant vous, sourit Bob. Je vais donc laisser l'honneur aux dames.

Dans un stress sans nom, elle ancra ses yeux dans celui de Nicholas pour y trouver le courage qu'il lui fallait et d'une voix émue mais sûre d'elle, elle lui dit sous les yeux attendrie de ses parents :

-J'ai toujours cru que je ne pourrais jamais avoir un amour aussi sincère et profond que mes parents. Depuis que je suis toute petite, le regard que pose mon père sur ma mère m'a toujours intimidé et bouleversé à la fois. J'aurais jamais pu penser aimée quelqu'un de cette manière. Et puis tu es rentrée dans ma vie. …..Je ne me souviens pas d'un jour ou je ne t'ai pas connue, dit-elle en reprenant ses mots, mais….je sais que je t'ai toujours aimé Nicholas. Tu as été mon frère de coeur, mon meilleur ami pour devenir…..l'être qui m'est le plus essentiel aujourd'hui. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à me noyer dans ton regard, à me blottir dans tes bras et à rire de tes bêtises, sourit-elle alors que l'assemblée riait. Tu es….

-…..

-…Whaou….pour une fille d'écrivain je n'ai pas de mots pour t'écrire ce que tu représentes pour moi…..ma vie sans toi n'a pas de sens….je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, termina-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait avec la larme aux yeux.

-Je…Merci, déglutit-il ému en lui caressant le visage. J'avais préparé tout un discours pour toi mais j'en ai oublié mes mots devant les tiens.

Il était subjugué par sa beauté, sa douceur et sa déclaration. Lily ne faisait pas beaucoup de grandes déclarations, elle préférait les actions aux paroles , alors l'entendre lui avouer son amour devant leur familles et amis le bouleversa.

-Je me souviens de nous à l'école maternelle, en primaire, aux parcs ou aux barbecues familiaux, commença-t-il. Je me souviens de nous pour nos week-end dans les Hamptons à tenter de courir après Jake et Reece pour les empêcher de faire des bêtises…Mais je me souviens aussi de mon départ à l'université et du manque que j'ai ressenti lorsque je me suis éloigné de toi. J'arrive à me souvenir de chaque détail , chaque parole que tu as prononcé depuis que nous sommes enfant. Parce que la vérité, Lily …..c'est que je ne me souviens pas d'un jour ou je ne t'ai pas aimé. Tu es mon oxygène, mon coeur, mes bras, mes jambes, tu es mon tout Lily Castle…..et je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer une vie sans toi. Je t'aime futur Mme Ryan. J'ai passé un tiers de ma vie à t'aimer et je compte bien passer les deux autres tiers à faire de même.

Dans sa déclaration, il s'était rapproché d'elle pour poser son front contre le sien. Plus personne ne parlait, ou même n'osait respirer face à cette déclaration. Lanie, Alexis, Jenny et Kate étaient en larmes alors que Rick était tout simplement heureux et bouleversé .

-Eh bien, ajouta Bob devant le silence. Je suis fier de vous présenter aujourd'hui , Mr et Mme Nicholas Javier Ryan. Tu peux embrasser ma nièce, sourit ce dernier.

Doucement , ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de sa femme. Avec une infinie tendresse, il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche. Leurs langues dansèrent dans un tempo lent et langoureux alors que tout le monde s'était levé pour les applaudir. Le baiser dura quelques secondes puis dans un murmure les lèvres toujours collées à celle de son mari, Lily chuchota :

\- Always.

Fin

* * *

 ** _Alors ce petit OS sur les enfants Castle-Ryan vous a-t-il plus ? La contrainte de la longueur du texte m'a obligé à ne pas étayer un peu plus les sentiments et les émotions mais je pense que le principal est là, non ?_**


End file.
